Seath
Before I Fail Horribly at EVERYTHING... Hiiiii...So, as many of you might know, I'm Seath! Well, this is Seath too, but...I'm cooler. Anyways, as you all know, I'm very new here, with only like...2 edits to brag about because they're MY EDITS. YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM. I tend to stalk around on chat waiting for an opportune moment to be an idiot, other than that, I'm practically invisible. Not anymore!~ ''' Also, This does not directly relate to the Seath from Dark Souls, some of it is made up, just as a warning to any Dark Souls fans. P.S Please be forgiving, I'm still learning my stuff. So I'm gonna be a dumbie and (Probably) Screw up. P.P.S Hi. P.P.P.S stalling. ''And I now present to you...' Seath, the Blind Crystal Dragon. Seath, At least in this particular universe, is an Icewing. But you wouldn't know that, as he has no scales, or eyes, for that matter. He is basically a mass of...weird, smooth, Pale whiteness. He's quite thin, and looks to not have eaten in an eternity. His Horns, are a winding twisting mess, and they snake all around. He has multiple of these horns, and they go down nearly to his back. Now his wings, much unlike any other tribe, Are not entirely one set. They are multiple pieces, each multicolored and shimmering. They also have some transparency. Also, Dark crystals are starting to grow all around his body, adding a lot of weight to Seath, making him rather sluggish. Now, All this seems...Impossible, genetic wise. Yes, Yes it is, but all the oddities and deformities are caused from a curse. The curse took his scales and his eyes, and the crystals began growing soon after. However, not only did it affect him, it affected his bloodline. Leaving him a miserable, lonely existence. He cannot remember how he got the curse, and it pains him internally to not know what he did to deserve this. Later on, the depression took him to isolate himself in a massive archive, and there he studied, trying to find a way to get rid of this curse. Now, do you remember me telling you he was blind, how could he have studied? Well, that brings me to another point... Seath's Wisps. During his time alone in the archives, from the shallows of his mind, Seath created wisps that visibly follow and orbit him. Before this curse, Seath had a practice in magic, making this possible. Although, Seath cannot actually see this wisps, but can only hear them. He believes that these wisps are the voices in his head, leading him around, telling him to do things, but all others would hear are whispers and occasionally a small hum. He has named these "Voices:" "Sorrow." "Agony" "Hatred" "Regret" "Peace" "Kindness." Making six wisps in total, each of their personalities defined by their name. Well, that about wraps it up! I know, Probably not the best, but I like it for my first OC :3 Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Characters